Athens Letters to the World
by Relaxed Athens
Summary: Japan and Greece convinced Athens to write letters. The laid-back, sleepy capital is accepting letters. Anyone can send, OC's and such. Athens might even give you a cat. Just watch out if Greece takes over when Turkey sends in a letter.
1. Introductions

I'm now taking letters... Japan told me that everyone was sending letters. America and his fifty states, Luxembourg, China, Hong Kong and Taiwan! Japan and my brother Greece convinced me to send letters also... Everyone and anyone can everyone can send in their letters.

Even Turkey, even if my brother Greece says I can't speak to him, well, who cares. Well, even the perverted France can send in his letters, though I don't really want him too...

Ah, I should tell you more about myself, thats always a proper introduction.

Name: Athens

Human Name: Akantha Bryony Karpusi

Nickname: Akan

Age: 16

Likes: Cats, taking naps

Dislikes: Not really anything, France

Well, thats all I should say about myself. Send in your letters please. Oh and you may send in gifts, if you do, I'll send a gift back, most likely Baklava. Its a greek dessert if you're wondering.

Thats all for now, can't wait to see what you guys send!...I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap


	2. Ogygia 1

Dear Athens,

I miss you and brother. I won't be surprised if you don't remember me though, seeing as I wasn't around much.

With love,

Ogygia

* * *

>Dear Ogygia,<p><p>

I think I remember you, but its a faded memory you can say. I think there is a picture of you, me and brother somewhere in the house under all the cats brother has. I really don't want to move all the cats or they'll hiss at me for moving them. I guess I'll just have to ask brother about you.

Love,

Athens


	3. Ogygia 2

Dear Athens,

At least you remember me a little. I mess you. You were such an adorable child.

With love,

Ogygia

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Ogygia,

I asked brother about you and he said you really helped me a lot when Turkey came and tried to take over me. I'm really grateful. I hope we can see each other again soon. Oh, maybe when you visit, I can show you around, since so much has changed.

Love,

Athens


	4. Brother Sparta 1

Dear Athens,

The Persian Wars were totally won because of me. Kthnxbai.

Sincerely,

Brother Sparta

* * *

>Dear Brother Sparta,<p><p>

Its good that you won the Persian Wars. How are you doing now? Come visit sometime too.

Love.

Athens


	5. China 1

(...I'm sorry for what I'm about to type, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. :D)

Dear Athens,

Ni hao! It's China. I've snuck into the mailroom while Yuki is sleeping so she doesn't see this.

I would like to thank you very much for sending me such kind letters earlier. I really would have better responses to them if it weren't for Yuki - that girl is such an immature handful, it's so difficult to stay sane around her.

Anyway, would it be fine with you if I stayed with you and Greece for a couple of days? I'm thinking that if I hide from Yuki for a bit, she'll get bored of the little letter game she (and Im Yong Soo) insist on me playing.

I will most likely bring Japan with me since I have this feeling that he and your brother get along very well. Also, I want to see your Shinatty-chan cat.

Sincerely,

Yao Wang [China]

* * *

>Dear China,<p><p>

Yes, you can come over and stay for a few days. I think you and Japan would be wonderful company. Oh and the Shinatty-chan cat can't wait to meet you.

So you had to sneak into the mailroom while Yuki was asleep? Thst must've been kind of hard. Oh, and you can come over and stay anytime you want China. Its fun talking to you.

Sincerly,

Athens


	6. Ogygia 3

Dear Athens,

I tried to help as much as possible. I hope time will permit me to visit soon. I miss you. How are Sparta and Delphi? They were good kids.

With love,

Ogygia

* * *

><p>Dear Ogygia,<p>

You tried your best. Brother Sparta is doing well, I haven't heard from him much. Delta, I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that one.

Love,

Athens


	7. China 2

Dear Yǎdiǎn (Athens in Chinese),

Xièxiè for replying so quickly. It shows your maturity.

Ah, I can stay with you and Greece? Xièxiè once more. I shall be honored to be in your admirable company. Japan is quite pleased as well. Although I think Kiku is more eager to see Heracles above everything else...

Just for you, when we arrive I will cook us all a traditional Chinese meal. ^_^

A-aiyah, I can hear Yuki coming to make me answer more letters...

Zàijiàn!

-Yao Wang [China]

* * *

><p>Dear Κίνα (China in greek)<p>

Your welcome.

Well, of course Japan is going to be pleased. It shows how close a friendship those two have. That, and Greece is learning japanese which makes Japan happy about that paticular thing.

A Chinese traditional meal? That would be nice. I can't wait.

Well good luck China!

Sincerely,

Athens


	8. Northen Italia 1

Dear Athens;

Don't you think Grandpa Roma is such a copy cat? Although he may have conquered you, YOU conquered his soul (his culture, his arts, his emotional side). ;)

I should thank you though, considering that you were the one who inspired me to create some of my most beautiful works of art, like The Last Supper, Mona Lisa, and David!

It's also funny how my big brother is so similar to Grandpa Roma, and I with you!

~Ciao! From Northern Italia!

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Northen Italia,

I conquered his soul? Well, thats an interesting new fact.

So I inspired you? And your welcome I guess.

Hmmm, maybe I should come over and visit some time.

Until next time ,

Athens


	9. Ogygia 4

Dear Athens,

I am sorry I could not be around much. Sparta was a strong one, he probably still is. But Delphi was always a mysterious one.

With love,

Ogygia

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Ogygia,

Thats okay, I've been able to take care of myself a lot better now. Sparta has always been strong and Delphi, I can't seem to figure out.

Love,

Ogygia


	10. China 3

Dear Athens,

Xièxiè from the bottom of my heart. I promise to make you the most delicious meal you have ever tasted.

Heracles is learning Japanese for Kiku? That is very kind of him. I'm proud that my younger brother has made such a good friend. He's always been so awkward around other countries, it makes my heart swell to see him and Greece having such a strong friendship. I pray it lasts.

And...er...Xièxiè for the good wishes, but...I'm afraid they do not work that well. It seems like an endless wheel of torment for me here. I'd run away if I could, but Yuki will find me...I know she will. That's why if I come to your place, I'm going to make sure I bring along a crate of spiders since she's frightened by them.

Until next time, Yǎdiǎn!

- Yao Wang [China]

* * *

><p><p>

Dear China,

You are very welcome. And the most delicious meal I've ever tasted? I can't wait!

Yeah, my brother is also teaching me a little Japanese too. Japan is a good guy, he just needs to warm up around others. I also hope the friendship lasts, though Turkey might get into the way, considering he's Japan's friend also...

Endless torment? Hmm, she's afraid of spiders, thats something new. Just be careful those don't get out of the crate, I don't want the kitties here to get hurt.

From,

Athens


	11. Ogygia 5

Dear Athens,  
>I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't as worried about Sparta, I knew he could handle himself. Delphi was always s strange one.<br>With love,  
>Ogygia<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Ogygia,

Delphi was always a strange one, but isn't strange better than normal?

Love,

Athens


	12. Byzantine Empire 1

Dear Athens,  
>How are you! Oh its been to long since I've seen you, when I last saw you, you were but a tiny little boy, smaller than Greece, and now look at you!<br>Ok sorry, had to get that out of my system, I see you take after your elder brother Greece, thats nice to know, I wish I could have raised him longer, maybe then he wouldnt be so... sleepy. I really just dont know.  
>Well I hope you remember me, and please pass my word of love to Greece.<br>Sincerely, Triestan Byza, The Byzantine Empire.

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Triestan Byza,

I'm good and boy? Well, I guess I did look like a boy when I was younger, but I'm a female.

And I think I remember you just a little bit, not quite sure. And I shall tell him. It was nice talking to you again.

Love,

Athens


	13. Washington State 1

Hello. I'm Washington, one of the states. Please note that I am NOT Washington D.C.

I just felt like introducing myself. I'm leaving now.

Rain E. Jones

* * *

><p><p>

Hello Washington, it was a pleasure?

From,

Athens


	14. China 4

Dear Athens,  
>I am very happy. Why? Because Yuki has decided to grow up and do one more chapter of that horrid "Letters to China" story and then be done with it. No more torture for me, aru! I suppose all my wok pan training (read: ABUSE) has knocked some sense into her at last :)<br>Yuki: Haha, I stole China's computer while he's going to the bathroom...HI ATHENS! I LOVE YOUR BROTHER! And China's being mean to me and calling me stupid...it makes me sad...but then I think of all the stuff I can do to him, and I get happy again. HUZZAH! I'mma gonna send this before Yao gets back from his potty break so he's all sorts of confused when he sees it's gone XD

* * *

><p><p>

Dear China/Yuki,

She finally decided to stop? That's good to hear, but I find sending letters a fun way to see what's going on in the world.

Hello Yuki. And thank you? I think he'd be surprised to see he has a, whhat did Japan call them again? Ah, right. A fangirl.

And don't feel sad! I'll send you a cat and lots of baklava! Alright, see talk to you soon Yuki!

Sincerly,

Athens


	15. New York 1

Yo Athens!

Its me, New York! I don't know you very well but.. I've seen your bro at some of the meetings that big bro takes me to. I love his cat 3! So cute! Well i hope i can get some baklava cuz theres this AWESOME greek place near my house that Alfie takes me to after i pull him out of mcdonalds (lol)! Its kinda sad i have to do that tho, but their hamburgers are EPIC! But anyways, i hope you all are doing well Athens. Tell your brother i said hi.

Love ya 3,

Ally Jones

* * *

><p>Hello New York!<p>

It's nice to meet you and you've seen my big brother? You're lucky, I can't go to meetings since my brother since it'll be bad if Turkey shows up there. Ah, there's a Greek restuarant there? That's good to know! And I shall tell my brother you said hi. I hope you're doing well and tell your brother I said hi also please.

Love,

Athens


	16. Fem Egypt 1

Dear Athens,  
>Hello, I'm Fem!Egypt. Call me Nanu, which means good or beautiful in my language. I'm also doing a letter thing like you and China (I pity him after what he had to deal with). I need your help though. This may sound like advertisement but I would like some letters. My author, li43101 (li for short) would be very happy if you do. Also Carol (my authors OC) would like to say something.<br>Carol: HI ATHENS! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE DOING WELL.  
>Please excuse Carol's immaturity. She's a immature America fan-girl who loves do eat hamburgers like him. Also I've been meaning to learn some Greek lately, any chance you could teach me?<br>-Nanu (Fem!Egypt)

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Nanu,

It's a pleasure to meet you. And it does? That's pretty cool. And I also pity China, but it's cool that you're sending letters too! I shall send you a letter along with some baklava and maybe a cat if you're interested?

Um, it's nice to meet you to Carol. A bit excited there, aren't we?

And that's alright, I've seen... My brothers immaturity when Turkey comes around. And I would love to teach you Greek!

Um, I hope you're doing well.

Love,

Athens


End file.
